Paparazzi
by seta souji
Summary: Hot chocolate & candied lemons will help you forgive someone who is stalking you with a camera. two-shot.


******—**

**—**

******—**

**Paparazzi**

A meek 17-year-old girl with a batch of luscious rosette colored hair relaxed inside a warm toasty coffee shop, oblivious to the surroundings around her. Her mind is focused elsewhere as she buried her nose into a paperback book with classical literature sprawled across the cover. Her nostrils delightedly took in the heavenly aroma of coffee beans brewing within the café as she enjoyed the nice atmosphere of the quaint shop. She is a regular at this shop. She came here often – almost every day whenever she had the time and just reads while enjoying a cup of her favorite coffee choice; Vanilla Bean Frappuccino along with a bag of freshly made candied lemon slices.

But recently, she had been hearing strange noises inside the shop. Noises no espresso maker or coffee machine made.

It doesn't bother her, not the slightest bit concerned.

The clicks that always came from her left ear don't faze her at all.

She will learn to become accustom to them soon since they happen every time she's here.

A light tap on the rosette's shoulder turned her attention away from her book. It was her best friend who worked part-time at the café. "Tomo-chan?" She offered the brunette a friendly smile as she lowered her book.

Tomoka gave her best friend a cheeky grin. "Hey Sa-chan, I can't believe you haven't noticed the attention you've been receiving! The manager told me you're the star attraction to this place you know."

She gave Tomoka a weird look. "Really…? I'm just sitting here reading…" She mumbled and fidget uncomfortably in her seat, becoming self-conscious because of her friend. She was blissfully ignorant a second ago! Thanks a lot Tomo-chan… Oh well, her friend was only trying to build her desperately low confidence up.

Tomoka winked and nudged her friend's shoulder. "Oh c'mon Sakuno! With those glasses and a book in hand, you look like an intelligent, mature woman. The best kind of boys has you as their type!"

Ever since Sakuno took up reading, she never gave her eyes a break. She would read in the dark underneath the covers with a flashlight when bedtime rolled around. To which caused her eyes to become severely near-sighted after a few years. She now wore black thick rimmed glasses she deemed ugly but looked better on her than anything else she tried on at the eye-doctor. Her already ridiculously low self-esteem went a downward spiral after that – and being rejected by someone she admired and pinned after since her first year of Middle School hadn't helped either. Sakuno didn't understand how her best friend could display herself with such confidence in the café's uniform which consisted of a sleeveless button-down crème top, a dark vest, and a tight mini-skirt which showed her perfect smooth legs – whereas she wore what Tomoka dubbed as granny clothes.

Sakuno strained a smile. "Thank you Tomo-chan. You should get back to work before you get into trouble," she informed timidly. Used to her friend's meekness, Tomoka nodded curtly and went straight back to work.

Sighing, Sakuno bookmarked the page she's on and slumped in her seat. Maybe Tomo-chan thought it was flattering to be stared at by random strangers but Sakuno thought it was just creepy…

She glanced around the café, making sure her brunette friend was only joking when she informed her that guys were checking her out. She didn't want that! Sakuno officially declared to being asexual for the rest of her life after the heartbreak, thank you very much. No. She is not being overly dramatic – she just didn't want to get hurt again.

Nothing out of the usual caught her eyes. Still a bit paranoid, the rosette stood up, picking up her book and coffee.

Someone from a table to the left of her stood up as well. The dark-haired male gathered his belongings. He doesn't look at the younger girl he had been admiring for quite some time because she may get suspicious now that her head isn't in the clouds any longer. Tokugawa Kazuya admits he is a bit ashamed of himself – taking secret photos of an unsuspecting girl for a week now. Don't get him wrong, he wouldn't use those pictures to defile the girl! What a sick thing to do, nevertheless he is still basically doing the same thing those disgusting perverts are doing… If it's any consolation, she's the only girl he's 'stalking'.

Tokugawa however somehow convinced himself that he is that girl's own personal paparazzi although she isn't famous nor a celebrity. It's less creepy this way.

Why haven't he just talked to her? It wasn't because Tokugawa lacked the courage; in fact he had plenty of balls. He would only prefer to appreciate her beauty from a distance, without personal involvement. Once he talked to her, his imagination of her perfection will ultimately disappear. She'll just be another being with many flaws in his eyes. The dark-haired man didn't like imperfection. He wanted her to continue being a heaven-sent package that will forever be unwrapped.

And then fate just had to be an unbearable ass to him.

They simultaneously set their hands met on the door to push open, unaware of each other just a second before. Tokugawa's palm touched the back of Sakuno's hand. An electric spark went through him, loosening the grip on his camera as the rosette snatched her hand away which somehow knocked into the polaroid camera in his hold causing it to fall out of his hand and collide on the hardwood flooring. She gasped apologized repeatedly for her clumsiness.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't paying attention…!"

The man stared coldly at the bumbling girl on her knees, picking up the camera.

Every perfect thought he had about her obviated from his head.

"Eh…?"

…Hold on. His camera is carrying those pictures he took of her…

"…I can explain." No, no he could not.

The rosette knitted her brows, staring at the man behind her glasses as she waited for an explanation. If it was not a good reason, she will take back all of her apologies!

"…I…work for a magazine company and I took photos of this shop. It just so happen that you were in the way," Tokugawa answered coldly. Oh if only she knew…she weren't in the way – the shop was in the way of _her_.

Sakuno stood up and gave the camera back to the man. "Oh…" She gripped tightly onto her book as her gaze down casted to her flats-shoes. "I-I'm sorry that I was a hindrance to your work… I hope your camera isn't broken…" She does not think she can afford to replace it after all she is one of those notorious poor college students.

Tokugawa shrugged in indifference.

Since it seemed the man isn't angry, Sakuno made the move to leave the shop. "S-Sorry again." She pushed the door open and walked out into the chilly outside world. Tokugawa's eyes lingered on her retreating back for a moment then took his leave as well, walking the opposite direction.

She was heaven sent. He refused the package.

**—**

******—**

Note: Short & Sweet. I've always wanted to write this pairing. I was going to make it a Irie/Sakuno but I find his personality somewhat difficult to characterize (I may add some Tokugawa/Sakuno/Irie in the next chapter). For those who are familiar with **Gender Roulette**, I have half the chapter done. I'm working on it on and off...please wait a couple more days.

**Edited: Please go on my profile if you'd like lulz.**


End file.
